Corner Pocket
by gigga
Summary: One shot done for Jess & Ash! Lucky & maxie share some pool table loving before he leaves PC.


**A/N:** This is for two of the best twitter peeps ever: Jessica & Ashley. I don't know if this is exactly what you guys had in mind but I hope you like it! :)** EDIT: **Typos are now fixed!**  
><strong>

**Corner Pocket**

Lucky stood near the pool table in his apartment, watching as Maxie lined up her next shoot. He couldn't believe it was his last night here for the foreseeable future & he was more surprised at who he was spending it with. He wasn't even sure how he'd ended up spending the evening with Maxie but that was her way: spontaneous, like a whirlwind sweeping you off and never realizing how you got there. He smiled as he watched her sink the ball before her eyes lit up in excitement, clapping happily as she shot him a warm grin.

"Your turn," Maxie said before she handed him the pool cue. "You know this is really fun. I'm glad we're finally doing this even if you are letting Elizabeth run you off again." The pixie blonde rolled her eyes.

"Elizabeth is not running me off Maxie," he sighed.

"I can't stand her," she let out a huff. "She's so selfish and you know the only reason she claims she's over it is so you'll want her back. Do you know she actually had the nerve to warn me away from you as if she wasn't all over Matt but she can have him after what he's been doing. He actually made me feel insecure, me. I hope he and _Elizabeth_ are very happy together."

Lucky let out a laugh at her tirade. "Are you done now?"

"It's just maybe I'm being selfish too but after the breakup with Matt and the stuff with Spinelli whose going to be here for me?" she turned sadden eyes towards him.

"Maxie," he offered her a small smile as he stepped closer towards her, "I'm always going to be there for you. You can count on that."

She nodded. "I know," their eyes meet for a few minutes and they both felt the air change around them. Clearing her throat she finally broke the gaze as she picked up the discarded cue. "I'm so going to kick your butt."

Lucky smiled as she lined up her next shot. They played the rest of the game primarily in silence, just enjoying each other's company but both unable to deny that the atmosphere around them seemed to be charged with something different since the moment their eyes had locked earlier.

"Eight ball in the corner pocket," Lucky said before he leaned over and took the final shot, sinking it easily before looking up at her. "I guess I win."

"Only because I decided to pity you since it is your last night," she replied as she moved towards him and picked up her red coat. "Well I guess I should go, let you get ready to leave us all behind."

He smiled at her little dig, knowing it was only because she was going to miss him. "I do have an early flight in the morning," he said before reaching over and taking the coat from her. "Here let me help you with that," he waited for her to turn around so he could assist her. When she turned around he reached over to flip her hair from inside the collar, his knuckles grazing her skin and causing goose bumps.

"I'm really going to miss you," Maxie said once she'd recovered.

"I'm going to miss you too," he said honestly before opening his arms, "come here." Lucky closed his arms around her the minute she fell into his embrace, noticing how comfortable it was to have her in his arms again.

They held each other for a few moments and when they finally stepped back Lucky looked into her watery blue eyes, reaching up to cup her face as she leaned into his touch; eyes fluttering closed as a stray tear made it's way down her cheek. He quickly wiped it away with the pad of his thumb as their eyes meet again for a long beat and before they knew it like magnets they were drawn to each other. His lips moved over her determinedly, her mouth opening under his so his tongue could tangle with hers in a dance of erotic strokes as he backed her up against the pool table. It had been so long since they'd kissed and truthfully they'd been dancing around their mutual attraction all night. Her hands rested on his chest and before she knew it her fingers began making short-work of his top few buttons as if they had a mind of their own.

"Maxie," he mumbled against her lip before pulling away, "what are we doing?"

"It hasn't been that long," she smiled back at him.

"That's not what I meant," he shook his head before he continued, "Maxie I'm leaving..."

She lifted her hand & placed a finger over his mouth. "Let's just live in the moment."

Their mouths met in another steamy kiss before his lips trailed languid kisses down her jawline to her neck. Maxie's hands quickly went back to their task of removing his shirt, her fingers nimbly undoing the remaining buttons. He pushed the coat he'd just put on her off her shoulders before tossing it off to some undisclosed location of the floor as they continue to explore the cavern of the other's mouth.

His hands roamed her curves, delighting in the feel of her shapely butt in his hands before they slid back up to her waist and he lifted her easily to sit on the pool table, her black and gray striped dress bunching up around her waist. Pulling back as they parted for lack of air he just gazed at the woman in front of him, marveling in her beauty. Their eyes clung hotly or few intense beats before she broke the stare, watching her own hands as they trailed up the hard smooth planes of his chest before she pushed his shirt over the expanse of his shoulders and allowed it to fall to the floor. He reached for the hem of her dress, swiftly pulling it off of her before he leaned in to kiss her again. This kiss was different then the previous ones, familiar to their time spent together before but filled with a new found admiration and deeper attraction. Her arms wound around his neck as he reached behind to the claps of her bra, quickly undoing it before sliding the garment off her to reveal her bare breasts.

Lucky licked his lips, eyes darkened in lust as he took in the sight of her supple orbs, her dusky rose nipples stiff and pebbled with arousal. He lifted his hands to take the heavy globes in his hands, Maxie letting out a breathy moan and arching into his touch as he palmed her. Taking advantage of her open mouth her kissed her again as he played with her breasts, fingers strumming and tweaking her nipples before he trailed his mouth down to pepper kisses down the valley between her breasts.

"Lucky," Maxie let out another moan as his mouth closed over her her right breast.

He let out a contented groan as his mouth sucked greedily, the rough muscle of his tongue flicking over the stiff peak.

"Oh Lucky," she braced his head against her as he continued to feast on her breast, feeling a jolt of desire shooting a trail from her nipple to her aching core. She let out a string of breathless moans, her chest heaving as he lavished her breast with attention before giving the left orb the same treatment.

Soon he made his way back to her mouth to share another ardent kiss and she cradled his body between her legs, feeling the bulging strain in his jeans against her aching core and it shot another jolt of fervor through her entire body. Their tongues battled for dominance as she reached for his belt buckle, undoing it with ease before unclasping the button & then sliding down the zipper on his jeans. He hissed against her mouth as she reached inside his boxers and found his turgid member. She pulled his length out of the confines of it's clothing, her hand grasping him and stroking him a few times before he placed his hand over hers.

"Maxie," his voice took on a husky quality," I need to be inside you."

She nodded, removing her hand before she tucked her hands in the sides of her thong, leaning back slightly on the green felt as she wiggled out of her panties. She smiled at him as she leaned back to rest on her elbows before she spread her legs brazenly, showing him the evidence of her desire. His eyes were immediately dawn to the apex between her thighs, her intimate folds glistening wetly, and he felt his shaft twitch in response.

"You are so beautiful," he said as his eyes looked in an indescribable gaze.

Maxie bite the corner of her lip as she felt a heady tug between her legs at his appreciative perusal. Lucky finally tore his eyes away from her most intimate treasure as he divested himself of his boxers and jeans, kicking his shoes and socks off along the way. He stood in front of her in all his naked glory and her eyes took in his masculine form appreciatively as he stepped closer.

Lucky placed a soft kiss to her lips before he aligned his stiff arousal against her warm center, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as he teased the mushroom shaped cap up and down her sickened slit while she let out moans of pleasure, her hips urging up in temerity invitation.

"Lucky," she sighed as her blue orbs met his of a lighter hue, "please..."

Unable to stave off the anticipation any longer himself, he finally sheathed himself inside her tight, wet tunnel. The swell of his masculinity stretching her confines deliciously and he groaned at the feeling of his length encased in her wetness; her body fitting snugly around him as he began to slide within her.

"You feel amazing," he said as his pace increased ever so slightly.

"Mmmm," she sighed in pleasurable contentment, "so do you… so… good," she panted as she clutched her legs around him.

Lucky was hot and throbbing, pulsating and vibrating inside her as she clenched and throbbed around him in rhythmic waves; him seemingly growing even harder and her slicker as he thrusted inside of her. Her hips undulated underneath him, meeting him thrust for thrust as he gripped her hips tightly. Leaning up, Maxie met his mouth for another steamy kiss, lips gliding sensuously as they devoured the other's mouth thoroughly, panting as he slid faster inside her velvet heat. He leaned over her, pushing her further up on the pool table and her legs opened wider causing him to go even deeper.

"Yes Lucky, don't stop," she moaned as their lips parted, fingernails digging into his back as she felt the coil within her tightening.

Lucky just groaned in response, eyes clinging hotly as he pistoned in and out of her wet tunnel wildly, slightly changing his angle so his pubic bone could stimulate her swollen bundle of nerves. Soon her raspy moans and mewls filled the room and they only urged him on as he plunged into her wanton body hard and deep, over and over and over again. The exertion written all over his face as he continued to pump her against the felt of the pool table for all he was worth. Soon the coil within Maxie burst free, her internal muscles clenching tightly and gripping fiercely at his throbbing member, catapulting him over the edge and into their own private bliss as labored breaths, moans, and strangled cries of pleasure echoed throughout the room.

They lay mostly still for a few moments basking in their afterglow, the only movement was her hand slowly stroking through his light brown hair. Finally he rose up over her, pushing back some of the hair that was sticking to her forehead as he finally slid out of her, both of them letting out a sigh at the feel.

"Hey," he smiled down at her, his eyes looking down at her with misty emotion. "You okay?" he asked, concerned with her lack of speech.

"Are you kidding?" Maxie said, her eyes wide before she let out a short laugh. "That was unbelievable, freaking fantastic. Lucky," she drew his name out, "I think you may have gotten better and you were really good before."

He smiled at her, shaking his head. "You really are an original Maxie Jones."

"So are you Lucky Spencer," she replied before letting out a breath. "But now I'm an original who is all sweaty," she pouted.

"I think we can do something about that," he replied with a tilt of his head. "I do have a shower you know."

"What about you going to sleep for your early flight?" she asked flirtatiously as she trailed her index finger down his chest.

"I think I can sleep on the plane," he said with a smile as he stood next to the pool table before reaching out his hand to assist her.

"Race you," she said with an impish grin before flouncing up the steps.

Lucky watched her go, musing that even though he was leaving tomorrow he would definitely be back. He also decided pool was now his favorite game before he quickly went to join her in the shower.


End file.
